Cat and Mouse
by Millzazilla
Summary: Kelly gives Annabelle the chance to run away from an argument for once. In the hopes she'll clear her head and find her feelings for Kelly, although Kelly has a wedding to plan!
1. Chapter 1

With a loud screech the black lotus roared out of the gravel car park, the dust floating back to the ground like feathers . "All tribes, brace for impact" Polly spoke, not even looking up from her computer. The first years ducked under their covers and under their beds, facing the door. The emo's crossed their arms over their chests and fell back into their coffin beds, sliding over the lids. The chavs all nodded and placed in their upgraded headphones and all began bobbing their heads to different beats. The posh totties shut their 'curtain' (if you could call it that, it was more like a pink piece of tracing paper lined with frilly lace) They pulled down their night masks and pretended to be asleep. The geeks, they just began working faster and harder. This had become a weekly routine, Kelly screeching off in her car every time she and Annabelle had an argument, Annabelle kicking in the dorm door and looking for anyone to give her a reason. As if on cue, SLAM. "DAMN HER! She is so SELFISH!" The tribes shared private thanks for the geeks; they had the door reinforced so Annabelle didn't break it, again. The tribes carried on, ignoring Annabelle. She huffed, searching for anyone to make eye contact, the geeks forced their faces closer to the computer and typed louder.  
>"Oh, I see. Your all on her side? Sure, I'm still the new girl after all why would you side with me?" She dug at them all. While it was true, the tribes were loyal to Kelly, and yes Annabelle was the new girl, they still respected Annabelle and Chelsea bit the bullet this week. "Come on 'Belle" She sighed and threw down her eye mask. She stood and ruffled her hair in the mirror and shared a quick pout to herself then ushered her fuming friend out of the door. She popped her head back in and hissed. "You have no idea how much you guys owe me!"<p>

Annabelle stared out across the car park, the mark where Kelly had stormed away. She'd be back in about an hour or so, to talk things out and to settle everyone down, probably with booze. _Hopefully with booze_ Annabelle mused. Chelsea clicked the roof door shut behind her and mentally prepared herself for the row Annabelle was about to act out. She stood next to her friend and sighed _'Least they finally chose a night where it's still warm and light out.' _ "Thanks Chels" Annabelle deflated her anger leaving her as she knelt on the floor. Chelsea followed but sat on an old rusted chair instead. "She didn't wheel spin for as long as usual, mustn't have been too bad a fight" She weakly smiled hoping Annabelle wouldn't explode at her joke. She said nothing, just stared out into the open road where Kelly had roared away. "What was it like, without me here?" She mumbled, not directing it to anyone, she was just speaking her wild thoughts. Chelsea opened her mouth to speak when they heard the roof door creak. "WHAT NOW?" Annabelle stood and snapped her vision to the door, it was the twins with a parcel. "Sss….sorry Annabelle" Tara braved. "This came for you.." Tania continued. Annabelle knelt and her expression softened she beckoned them closer. They took slow steps, as If not to wake a sleeping lion. She took the parcel and gave the twins a hug. "Thanks girls, I'll make sure Kelly gives you both a glass of something tonight. The twins smiled and scooted out the door closing it behind them. "Who's it from Belle?" Chelsea couldn't help smiling Annabelle and Kelly both had a soft spot for the twins. "It's from Kell.." She grasped the brown parcel. "It was mailed last week. Are our arguments that predictable?" She loosened her grip on the parcel. It was then she realised, they fight too much it was unfair on the girls and their head girl was always the one to leave. Kelly had once been the unstoppable force, but Annabelle became the immovable object. They couldn't exist together. "Belle…Belle? Hellooo?" Chelsea clicked her fingers and brought Annabelle out of her thoughts.

Back in the dorm Annabelle still clutching the square-ish parcel like a bomb, knowing Kelly it could be. She placed the parcel on the floor and sat by it, the tribes all crowded round, slowly and keeping a fair distance. After what seemed like forever Annabelle growled a little and tore into the parcel, keys fell out first. "Oh-my-god! Kelly bought you a car." The totties did their little hand movements and gasped. But then after that a pink and black leather all-in-one suit fell out. Lastly a note drifted to the floor.

_Fritton,_

_I can't run away forever, and I can't make you stay and look after everyone forever. Head down to the Trinski factory, I bought you something nice, for when you want to get away from me._

_Kelly Jones._

After a second of quiet, Annabelle and Polly stood from where they were and instantly remembered the conversation two nights ago.


	2. That Conversation

_**Two Nights ago…**_

"Fritton, your late home" Kelly smirked.

"As are you Jones" Annabelle whipped right back. They were both in the car park, Kelly getting out of her sports car and Annabelle had just walked from down the road.

"Nice bike ride?" Kelly slammed her door.

"Splendid, nice drive?" She gritted her teeth and went to ruffle her hair.

"Wonderful" Kelly grabbed 'Belles arm. "Thanks for asking. Love the helmet hair by the way although judging by the marks on your face it's a little tight. Wait? Why would you need a full face helmet for a push bike 'Belle?" Kelly leaned in close; Fritton was so busted." The windswept look is good on you as well" She breathed that last sentence in Annabelle's ear, making her twitch and push Kelly back. She ruffled her hair and remained calm, Kelly could smell fear, Kelly was the alpha here. "I was on my pushbike Kel. Chill" Annabelle tried to make a swift exit. "Polly, how is that new security perimeter around the outside road coming? What's that, it was done yesterday? Brilliant, see you." As Kelly's phone clicked shut Annabelle winced. "You're the away team in this match 'Fritton. Home side has advantage remember." She tapped Annabelle on the ass as she went by clutching a crate of this evenings party booze. As Kelly entered the building she heard a yell. "BUSTED AGAIN! JESUS FRITTON" Annabelle was cursing herself outside then walked calmly in. "Kelly, alright I lied, I went to take my motorcycle test and to have a ride and have been sneaking out to have private lessons at night with a friend. Is that so bad? Its not like I'm playing with explosives!" She hung her head feeling a great weight lift from her shoulders. Kelly did that confident giggle of hers. "'Belle, Flash told me everything. That walnut is easier to crack than you."

"I Resent that" Annabelle huffed, her old snooty nature rearing its ugly head for a second. "HEY! How does Flash know anything?"

"He was under orders. Look as the head girls…." _For gods sake Kelly, you have a boyfriend. _"Apprentice, you have to be careful."

"Well, all you do is behave like you THINK you're a badass" She placed her hand on her hips

"No doll. I AM a badass" She giggled and began to walk the crate to the hall, she stopped to look round her eyes looking up Annabelle ,beaming her a smile "Party tonight, you passing your test is a good enough reason." She carried the crate through to the hall. Annabelle was left in a daze, that smile and that giggle and damn, that BADASS. Now though she had an appointment with a certain geek and a certain blabber mouth man.

"POLLY!" She went to crash through the door but it was open and Polly sat behind her desk.

"What's up Annabelle, I'm busy" She was typing furiously.

"Can't you give me a break? I gave you an amount of money to slow production of the outside road security cameras!"

"Kelly gave me a heftier amount to speed up production, Sorry Annabelle; she's always on step ahead. Now shoo. I have a business meeting with an… Accountant." Before Annabelle could ask the Chavs had her I their area asking for opinions and the emos had her moving their beds with them. The first years were placing bets, but no one seemed to know what they were about.

"FLASH! You are in love with Kelly I get it, but dropping me in the shit that was low." She sauntered into the Trinski factory, almost drunk from the fumes.

"Now, 'Belle, she's my woman righ'? I can't be seen betrayin' er" His hands moved wildly as he expressed himself and his eyes darting for the nearest exit of excuse. Annabelle opened her mouth as Flash raised his hands. "righ' Annabelle, we'll cut a deal yeah? You forgive me an' I won't tell Kell wear you hide your bike?"

"Alright Flash, But I swear if I get let down one more time today. You'll get it first since you're not a St Trinian…" She spun round and slammed down the garage door hard.

"So Flash baby" Kelly appeared from the behind his car. "Annabelle has a bike?" She licked her lips and pushed him against the counter. "K..kell, I …didn' say that." The two women he was scared of most in the world on opposite sides of a problem. He was loyal to Kelly, his woman. But Annabelle had friends with money, not to mention she had that accurate powerhouse hockey shot.


	3. Good luck, Jones

_**Back to the parcel…**_

Annabelle stood up, folded the one suit and placed the keys in her drawer. The girls all whined. "'Belle, go have a ride..." "Yea, init, you gots your own bike now. Migh' as well use it!" "We can paint it black for you!" "Or pink!"

The girls ambushed her. "It's Annabelle's bike, and its pink and black." Kelly strutted in, the girls backed off their meal, the Alpha lion eats first, Annabelle knew this all too well. Kelly lent down her top almost falling off her chest and her face inches from Belle's "Now, Fritton." Belle shivered with excitement. "You be bloody careful" _I would miss you _"WE would miss you" She winked and while she distracted the young Fritton with her hypnotic glance she fished out the leather and keys. "Kelly..." 'Belle whispered as the keys fell in her lap. "Race me Fritton?" Kelly stood, the first years cascaded round their betting board, saving an earlier bet and taking people's money. Annabelle regained her composure and stood and slid out of her clothes facing away from the girls. She unfolded the leathers, Kelly's mouth hung open until Polly coughed. Kelly turned and snarled at the tribes so they turned away until they heard the zipper going up. "Ready to lose, Jones" Annabelle had pulled Kelly toward her by the hips and whispered in her ear. Promptly, to exit the room and trip over nothing. From outside the all heard a BANG followed by "BUGGER!" Then her footsteps carried on. The girls chuckled, while Kelly remained hypnotised. "An, you let er' 'ave a bike…" Taylor laughed as she and the girls brushed past Kelly.

Polly and Kelly were left in the room. Polly stood next to her old friend. "You and Flash are getting married in 3 weeks. You have a week to tell her and then, we will see." Polly sat back down and switched on the garage cameras. Kelly looked more determined than she had in a while. Her eyes fixed with uncertainty but behind that lay determination. She snapped up her keys and jogged down to the garage. "Good luck Jones…" Polly whispered giggling.

The garage door rose as Kelly clicked the button. The light crawled along its concrete floor slowly creeping its invisible finger toward the machine in the dark. Annabelle walked in and the light beamed behind her, she gasped in awe. A pink and black Suzuki Gladius 650, with a tartan background on the pink sections. She gasped as her hand glided down the tank, the 'Suzuki' badge changed to the Trinian crest in silver and black. "Kell. I don't know what to say….How can I pay you back?" She ran to her friend and embraced her. The girl's hearts all thumped, their best friends, finally getting on and maybe, just maybe their head girl could find someone that's good for her. "Frit…" She was going to be cocky but the arms tightened around her, she softened. "Annabelle, you deserve a chance to be someone different from everyone else. Nothing like your father." She smiled, and hoped it made sense. She smiled and placed an arm around Annabelle. Then coughed and regained her tough composure. "NOW, about that race?"

"I don't know if I'm ready" Annabelle admitted, shamefully.

"I have seen you ride a 600 all over the city, I have videos of you on a green Kawasaki Ninja with its front wheel in the bleeding air, Fritton. Stop trying to make me feel bad."

"POLLY!" She roared and backed away from Kelly. Picked up the pink and black St Trinian helmet. It had a Pink tartan 'T' on the back of it, the rest was black. The visor was mirrored rainbow. The boots next to the bike where black with tartan trims with magnesium sliders on the outside of the toes.

Everything fit so well, thank god for Trinski and Annabelle's low tolerance to alcohol. The girls got her hammered one night, she was sliding along the walls mumbling absolute blither and giggling at light bulbs. When she finally collapsed Kelly measured her and kissed her eyelids when everyone wasn't looking.

A loud pop bought Kelly back to earth. "ANNABELLE!" Oh no, Miss Fritton…. "YOU BACKFIRE THAT DARN BIKE ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL DEMAND MARSHMELLOWS!" She laughed, "Sorry dear but my moneys on Belle" She patted Kelly on the back. Kelly nodded and walked to her car, while Annabelle rolled out of the garage, the darkness peeling back as she rumbled, spitting flames, out of the garage. Then a loud roar was heard, and Kelly squealed round the corner skidding to a halt next to Annabelle. "You ready, baby?" She blew Annabelle a kiss.

"BORN READY!" Belle revved her bike. The girls behind them began to sing their anthem and Chelsea stood in front of the racers, her top folded up into a not, exposing her waist. "She held up her silk handkerchief. The girls sang louder. The engines got louder. The wheel spinning began. The girls sang even louder. The smoke rose, the handkerchief dropped.

A deafening rumble and then a roar, the smoke cleared and Annabelle was on one wheel, Kelly was next to her. Her head snapping to catch a glance of the once snooty goody- goody up on one wheel, she could hear Annabelle screaming with excitement. As the front wheel hit the ground Annabelle blew Kelly a kiss and pulled past her. Kelly grinned, not only has she found the one person that could stand up to her, she has a great view of Annabelle. All these feelings diving between the two, they got the end of the street, Annabelle pulling a large controlled skid and Kelly a tenth of a second behind her. "I went easy on you Fritton!"

"Bollocks!" she flipped open her visor and with her upper half danced and she sung something Kelly didn't quite hear. Unfortunately, she left her bike in first gear, and let go of the clutch and stalled. "Real smooth Fritton. Come on, I need to tell you something" Kelly pulled her glasses back on and pulled sensibly out of the road. Annabelle followed they pulled up to a private grassy field, the long grass came up to her knees on the bike. The parked at the top under a tree. Kelly grasped Belle's hand and spoke the words Annabelle secretly dreaded. "Me and flash are getting hitched Belle..."

"I'm happy for you." She faked a smile and hugged her friend. She needed to ride away, run away. "Bugger….I need to collect my winnings…." She laughed and jumped on her bike. "Race back?"

"Nah Fritton, you go, I'll stay this time." She got in her car and drove back to St Trinian's, knowing that Annabelle placed no bets on their race. She was so in her shell it infuriated Kelly. She skidded round the corner, the girls all waiting for her. She got out of the car threw the keys to Flash "Park it for me. One scratch and your dead!" She pushed her way through the girls and to the hall. Chelsea, Taylor, Andrea and Polly followed her.

"Kelly. We're here" They said as the strolled into the hall, Kelly grinned.

"Good minions. Let's get this wedding on the road!" She laughed and Polly paged her understudy that they were having a party in celebration of Kelly getting married and Annabelle's new bike

Annabelle was left lying in the hilltop grass for what seemed like forever. She would certainly not be going to that wedding. Her mind reeled off excuse, after excuse. But none of them justified her missing her best friend's wedding. She sat back on her bike and rode it around the endless winding roads. Just her, the unstoppable force. Every bend was another emotion; every fresh breath of air was a different purpose. The straight road finally came, and her wrist twisted back. The bike roared with her underlying anger and frustration. She stopped at the end of the road to her home, her school. The sun had set, she checked her dash clock, and it had been 3 hours. Kelly was hopefully drunk enough to not notice Annabelle. She let a tear slip and revved her bike, dumping the clutch sending the front end into the air, she slammed it back down, screaming in her helmet with anguish.

She went up and down the strip a few times, knowing Polly was watching her. She didn't care, she had found herself to late. When she came back after racing Kelly's ghost, Andrea stood at the end of the road. Belle stopped and Andrea walked next to her. " Wanna talk?"

"Sure" the young, defeated Fritton was guided into the hall. "HEY I thought you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes" She hissed "But I never said to me did I. You need to talk to her" She pointed and Annabelle followed the finger pointing in the direction of none other than Kelly Jones.

"No I don't I'm happy for them."

"Ok Annabelle, well then, I'm happy your content" She smiled wickedly and disappeared into the crowd. Seconds before Annabelle was poured glass after glass of Trinski. She drowned her unhappiness and Chelsea carried her to her bed. "Sleep well Belle" She spoke and went to the Tottie area.

The music still pumped downstairs. Kelly was lightly drunk and still partying hard with the older girls, dreading her wedding behind a smirk.


	4. Found and lost

A/N Thanks to all who follow this story, I shall continue to write it. Sorry about it taking me forever I have had a little writers block. Any questions please review, or message me.

-Millzazilla-

Annabelle tossed and turned, the pumping music drilling into her. Every beat a thump of her head, she heard some girls enter the dorm. Stumbling over each other and fumbling with buttons to eventually collapse onto their respective beds. She winced as her head spun, she wanted to sit up but didn't want to have to run to the bathroom. The girls, that were still awake and not partying, giggled and sipped some after party cocktails. Belle nearly barfed at the sound of the glasses clinking. But then someone mentioned that name, that sodding, haunting, bastard of a name. "How do you think Kelly's feeling?" It was Andrea, she attempted to whisper but saw Annabelle twitch when the sentence danced over her lips. Belle jerked up, her face broken between drunken fake happiness and soul crushing realisation. She snatched up her hair band and swayed to the bathroom.

Kelly danced the night away, as if tomorrow didn't exist. She stumbled around the hall, dancing with her girls. Her girls, supportive, hopeful, strategic each one unique, girls. She wonkily smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this drunk, wait, she could. It was the night she found her

_**The Night She Found Her.**_

"How do you feel?" Kelly scanned her best friend, she was almost jealous.

"Like a St Trinian!" Annabelle threw out her hip and the girls cheered and jumped their way downstairs to Annabelle's welcome party, the one without pranks! As Belle strode up to the stage Kelly helped her up. Their hands locked Kelly smiled, actually smiled not a smirk, Polly gasped in the crowd of shouts as she saw Kelly's emotion. Annabelle took her spot on stage pumping her fist into the air as the table behind her was filled with shots of Trinski. Kelly whistled, everyone stopped, their eyes ablaze with excitement. "Fritton" Kelly spat with a smile. "Care to show us what your made of?" She sauntered over to the girl, using every excuse to touch her. Annabelle didn't back down from this game she smirked. "I don't think I could show ALL of you" She laughed and the girls cheered as Kelly pushed her into a seat and slid the first of 6 Trinski's toward her. Belle gulpped and curled her fingers around the first shot.

Several hours later and Annabelle was lying in the showers with Taylor and Polly. "'Bell, Why dun cha' join up wiv us?" she slurred, her English almost better when drunk.

"Annabelle, we all know who you're suited to most" She grinned as Annabelle shook her head on the floor.

"I'm no chav or geek I'm afraid. I am a Fritton" She grinned until the showers sputtered to life. The showers filled with three girly screams, but the hand that had turned the water pressure was a smooth porcelain complexion leading up to the cocky face of the Head Girl. "Bit more of a drip now 'ey Fritton?" Kelly laughed as Polly and Taylor squealed out of the showers moaning about expensive watches and hair. Kelly took a peek, Belle still lay where she was. She was smiling but her eyes were puffy. "Belle?" She cradled the girl in her arms, kneeling in the wet to hold her steady. "Kelly, you…you angel." Belle smiled up at her and Kelly dragged her to a toilet. She had seen that kind of smile on her other new recruits.

After first 2 waves of gags Belle turned and slurred. "how….howow…..howoo did you knowww where wwee where?"

Kelly sighed and shrugged sat on the floor holding Belles hair back. "Women's intuition" Belle lurched forward again. A few hours later Belle had fallen asleep in Kellys arms and she was carrying her to the dorms. She looked down and saw a new friend, not knowing that they would end up like they were now.

_**Back to the present…..**_

Chapter 4

The clouds hung low in the sky the next morning. Much like pretty much all of the school. Annabelle had awoken to Chelsea speaking French to a client. "Bon. Qui…ummm" It wasn't one of their chat line consumers. Belle sat up and looked at the clock, 9:00amShe then looked up and glared at the Tottie only to receive a warm smile back. Stupid French, stupid mornings, stupid…urr….STUFF! She couldn't even rage in her own mind. She snatched up her pillow and jammed it over her head desperate for sleep.

Kelly, meanwhile, was in the hall pacing with a bottle of hangover cure in her hands. "This stuffs good girls, slap a Trinski style label on it and present it to Flash. We'll be making money in no time." She turned to the twins, who were beaming at their new invention. "Yes Kelly" They both said running out of the room. "For Satan's sake Jones" Kelly smiled to herself shaking her head. She checked the time on her watch. 9:00Am. Chelsea would be on the phone, Polly should be typing away and Taylor was, no doubt still in a slumber. "Jonessss" A hiss came from a dark corner of the room.

"Andrea" Kelly turned and tossed her the bottle. "New product, it works. Told you not to sleep down here" Andrea caught it and grinned wickedly raising it to Kelly for a quick drink.

"Th…thanks" She choked a little bit but took another swig for good measure. "So" She wiped her mouth "What's on today?"

"Operation Wedding is in phase 2, Kelly you will need to check these venues and Chelsea has arranged a fitting tomorrow morning at 10AM" Polly strolled in casually, the faint voice of Chelsea coming through her ear piece, blabbing about how Kelly simply MUST check out Vera Wang's newest collection. Andrea stuck her tongue out at the geek. She disliked organisation. Kelly chuckled and rolled her neck and sighed. Polly handed her 10 different booklets about venues then had to demonstrate lightings to her, then there was the reception to organise.

Kelly lasted an hour and threw her hands up. "I can't do this anymore today, Minions take 5 booklets around and take a tally of votes, and then I'll decide. She had left the room before either of her woken minions could argue. She popped her head back round though to ask. "Have you seen Annabelle?"

A roar of an engine answered her question, followed by a. "JONES! I KNOW THIS WAS YOU!"

Annabelle had awoken, still swaying but she couldn't deal with anymore. "Oh my only 2 weeks till Kelly's big day" "Wow I wonder what to wear" "Flash is a lucky guy" blah blah blah. All she knew is she wanted out and she wanted out an hour ago. She had yanked on her leathers and swayed down to her bike. She walked into the garage and sat on her bike stroking it delicately along the tank. Each precise groove had a purpose; each little detail meant something of did something. She sighed and rested her head on the tank attempting to cool her head with its freezing exterior. Another sigh and she twisted the key and started the machine. Its initial roar was brain pounding but it settled into a sweet purr. She moved her foot to click it into gear and felt nothing; she shook her head and flicked her foot again attempting to find something, there was nothing. She slid off and looked at where her gear lever should be. It was missing. "JONES!"

5 minutes and Kelly had appeared twirling said gear selector with smugness. Belle flipped up the visor on her helmet and revved her bike a little as she shot her other hand out. "Give me that"

"No, you're not fit to ride" She smirked. Annabelle twisted her hand a little more, the sound a little louder.

"Give me it Jones"

"No way Fritton" The engine got louder.

"DAMNIT JONES. Give me that, I need to go out!"

"Not before you stop avoiding me!

"IM NOT AVOIDING YOU, IM JUST BUSY!"

"WITH WHAT?" Kelly lost her cool, so did Belle. The bike was screaming under her as her hand was tight around the handle bars. "WE HAVE TO TALK! NOW!"

Belle slammed her helmet shut and thumped her outstretched hand on the tank. "FINE, WHATEVER!" She turned the key and threw them at Kelly, knowing that the older girl would catch them.

They walked into the hall, waking students kept their heads down, others hugged the wall as a cool looking Kelly and a helmeted Annabelle strolled a little too casually down the corridor. Once inside Kelly's room she locked it and Belle sat on the bed. "So how have you been" Kelly said over her shoulder while pouring Belle sum hangover cure. Belle scoffed beneath her helmet. "I'd be better if I was out of here" Kelly hated when Belle put her snooty voice on. She sighed and handed her best friend the glass. "Come on, take that off and talk to me. I'll be married soon so I'll be living with Flash" Belle stiffened at the comment. "No more midnight pranks. No more drag racing. No more partying hard. No more. You" She placed a hand on Annabelle's. Belle turned away from those pleading eyes, those eyes that had wrapped a bandage around her heart, those endless eyes of sensitiveness that no one else had seen. It was her sanctuary in Kelly's eyes, until Flash had a big break and bough her that god forsaken wedding ring! She sniffed aloud and stood, leaving her hand behind in Kelly's for as long as possible. "I…I'm gonna" She sniffed again as the lump jarred in her throat and she started to break. "Take…a bath…or a walk…" She sniffed again releasing a little sob.

"Belle." Kelly went to her friend but Belle turned away. "Please Belle I miss you, I can't get married without you" She whispered

"You can. And you will. Daddy" She coughed "FATHER needs me for that week, bloody drunk" She caught her breath as she almost broke down, lying to her best friend broke her, that bandage healing her heart, she was unravelling it tearing herself in two.

"KELLY" A loud knock startled the two. "Fight in the dorms" Polly had obviously heard them talking. But Kelly drew in a breath and stormed out of her room while Annabelle charged her way to the nearest exit, passing students hearing her crying.

"GIRLS!" Kelly let loose that ear-splitting whistle of hers and everyone turned round. Goths clutching chavs in headlocks, Chavs pulling at Goths hair. The First years cheering and taking bets. "PLEASE can I not get one fucking hour to myself. Taylor, Andrea a word if you please" Her face was red; Chelsea and Polly had clocked Kelly's earlier argument with her Annabelle. They grimaced and said a silent prayer for the two girls. A loud bang was heard the girls ran to the window overlooking the hockey field at the back of the building. A lone figure stood, pounding a hockey stick against a tree, then clubbing away some loose sticks, a few smashing into the brickwork. "Belle" Chelsea whispered.

Kelly had finished her shouting and given the Goth's and Chav's a fitting punishment. The Chav's would work in the garage all day for the next week and the Goths would have nonstop PE lessons for the next week. She grinned and was returning to the dorms, until glass fell on her head. She looked at the rock which had just obliterated a window above her. I'm a jerk, I know Belle. But maybe, if things were different.

"Stupid" Belle let lose another angry swing sending the rock into a forest. "Jones" Another rock bullet embedded into a tree. Her tears never stopped falling, she was a selfish jerk and she knew it, yet she couldn't lose Kelly. But what could she do. Which each following syllable she hit the ground with the splintered stick. "Why. Am. I. ME. Why. Couldn't. I. Just. Grow. A. Pair. FUCK!" With the last word she hurled the stick as far as she could and turned to kick her helmet across the grass, only for it to be stopped by and elegantly clad foot. "Belle?"

"WHAT!" She snapped, but looked at the floor when she saw it was Chelsea. "Sorry" She mumbled

"It's fine. You want to talk?" Chelsea put her arm round her and guided the wreck that was once Annabelle Fritton to the café. Where they sat and Belle sobbed onto a desk for an hour whilst Chelsea rubbed her back. Kelly had peered in a few times, a guilty look hidden behind a nonchalant glance. Belle wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink, and wouldn't speak for the rest of the day. She mainly grunted at people who stood in her way until she found her way to her bike again.

Kelly by that evening was ready to flop onto bed and sleep for another week. Chelsea had reported in about Belle. Polly had researched and tallied the venues and picked one for Kelly. Andrea had prepared drinks and menus. Taylor had perfected natural make-up (after several scary tries) everyone was ready, except her. She threw a pillow across her room and huffed. Staring around for anything to destroy, there was nothing left after her many previous arguments with her friend. Her eyes did settle on a photo of the day they won the hockey trophy. The team held Annabelle and her up, while she placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. It was the best photo she had; Belle was as red as a tomato. That was the day she fell madly in love with her best friend.


	5. Fitting

A/n Thanks, if your still reading this, I know my chapters are short but I don't have drafts of this story, I literally think it up on the spot!

This Chapter is dedicated to MonstersCorporation Thanks for the review!

Fitting.

A hand slammed down upon the beeping clock, it was already held with band-aids and elastic bands. The same hand uncurled its fingers and stretched, each muscle tightening and loosening along the sleek, pale arm it was attached to. Kelly Jones, Head Girl. She sat up her expensive silk pyjamas clinging to her sweaty body. She grimaced at herself and took a stroll to the showers, it was 7:20am. No-one around to shower her with mind numbing questions or adorn her with praise of Flash. The darn fool.

She crept into the showers, checking for booby traps. Satisfied, she hung up her nightwear and stepped into the cascading warm water. Letting out a sigh of relief she titled her face up toward the falling water. Today's schedule was manic. Dress choosing and fitting. Bridesmaids fitting. Meeting with several planners. Another sigh escaped her lips. Kelly Jones, getting hitched. She let out her own little chuckle at the thought.

"Darn it Jones you sly devil" Annabelle was at the Trinski factory. Her bike, and as requested it had its gear lever back, but it was now missing the seat and battery. Despite her slight anger she smiled. _Always one step ahead aren't you Jones._ She placed her helmet back in its locker and hung the leathers up. She sat on one of the nearby workbenches swinging her legs to and fro. Her mind wandering back to that question "What was it like before me?" She tapped her heel against the workbench pondering situations until the door opened to reveal a very dishevelled man. He looked up with a smile until his vision focused enough to see who it was. "Balls..." He sighed.

"Ah, Flash. Just the guy" Belle smirked and hopped off the side. "You wouldn't happen to know where my battery and seat have ended up would you?"

"Now, Belle...urrhh...I might possibly have a vague interpretation of where they may or may not currently reside at the present time." He swirled his hands attempting distraction.

"Stop stalling. Stop trying to weasel round me. And stop being so" She made a gesture to his hands "So, fidgety. Just tell me where they are and everyone goes on with their day"

"Belle, I can't tell ya where they are. Kel has me sworn to secrecy." He puts on a empathetic smile.

"How much" she sighs and pulls out her check book.

"Call it 50 squid" Flash licked his lips and rubs his hands together, watching the pen dance along the paper.

"Wait" Annabelle stopped writing, Flash's face fell. "Why did she even take it, I was sober last night?"

"Simple ent it. She dun' wan' you to miss 'er big day" He shrugged then covered his mouth in shock.

"Thanks Flash, heres your check" She twirled letting the paper fall in his hands, his hope was still there until he read it.

_Too easy_

He yelled and threw the ball of paper on the ground. "DAMN FRITTONS" He shouted once more.

Kelly lathered herself up then let the hot water seep over her body. She hadn't felt this relaxed in forever. She rolled her neck, and shoulders little cracks easing the tension in her bones. "DAMN FRITTONS!" Her head jerked round at Flash's voice. Why was he up? What's Fritton got to do with it? She grumbled and hurriedly dressed herself in her jeans and a complimenting T-shirt.

As she entered the garage, Flash was passed out on a bench and Annabelle's bike was still there. _So he didn't crack, where is she then?_ Her eyes flitted about for clues to her friends whereabouts. It was getting on for 8 o'clock. Polly would rise soon then she wouldn't have any time to herself. "Bollocks" She murmured and went to the sports field. As she strode there a pair of footsteps fell in beside her. "Jones."

"Fritton."

"Busy day?"

"Fittings, meetings. Pollys scheduling is jammed" She let herself smile, she just couldn't help herself.

"Flash told me you had my seat and battery, I have come to barter for it" Belle chanced a smile back trying to avoid wedding talk.

"Good ol' Flash" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Name your price"

"An acceptance to my wedding invitation."

"How about giving you a ride to your wedding"

"No dice Fritton."

Annabelle puffed out a breath of air in slight agitation. "Okay..." She pondered about her next move. Only to catch the stern look of Kelly Jones. She wasn't here to negotiate. Annabelle sighed and shrugged walking back to...where was she supposed to be. Kelly sighed, still Annabelle didnt know what class she had.

"English, Belle"

"You gave me the bike to run away from you" She stated as she walked away. "But now you slammed on the brakes."

"Maybe, I don't want us to run anymore.." Kelly mumbled as Annabelle strolled away defeated.

"KELLY WHERE ARE YOU!" Polly screamed in her earpiece. "DRESS. NOW."

"Yes, Miss" Kelly scoffed and took a lingering walk to her fitting.

****ST TRINIANS****

Andrea hissed at the first dress claiming it to be a form that only a puffy clown could dare wear. She hated clowns. Taylor almost hung Kelly trying to get her out of the second saying that it was an 'I-bomb-a-nation' she was soon corrected and had her mouth taped shut. "You really should attend English" Chelsea spoke whilst bringing out the next dress. "How about you lot go look for some suits, this" She held up the elaborate dress trying to find the bottom. "..will take a while." The other girls sighed, leaving a worried looking Kelly. "She'll be fine" They all grinned.

The dresses became bigger, fluffier and brighter. Kelly shielded her eyes from the next one that was bought out. "Chels. No more big and puffy...I'm not partial to marshmallows let alone looking like one." She giggled.

"Kels, this one is perfect!" The blonde pleaded

"Yea, for you" She tossed the dress aside. "I want something..." She sauntered over to her friend "Something..." She balled her fists. "I DONT KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Chelsea whistled for the others in panic.

"Bridal meltdown REGROUP!" Polly signalled and the girls barrelled there way through displays knocking over people, jumping the occasional low shoe rack until they arrived at a fuming Kelly pulling her hair. "I don't know, Kelly Jones, doesn't know..." She stared into no where. Andrea clicked in front of Kelly's eyes. Nothing but a blink. There was mention of electroshock therapy, and possible hair tongs if she didn't snap out. Until she suddenly whipped back the dressing room curtain and stared out of the shop window. The girls where baffled, until they heard her. The low rumbling stood out from the cars, it grew louder and Kelly drew closer to the window. She stared down the road both ways until a pink blur shot past the window only to be followed 5 seconds later by blue flashing blurs. "Hey, wasn' tha'" Taylor was cut off.

"FRITTON!" Kelly chucked on her jacket and trousers. "Chelsea pick a dress, you understand" She shot her a look. "Taylor, get Polly, Andrea back in the car I'll drop you back to base. I want a merge position five ago! If she can get back to the school she'll be safe"

"Yeah, only from the police though" Polly wiggled her nose and smiled ushering the girls out of the door into the car.


End file.
